


She

by missworld13



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missworld13/pseuds/missworld13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Babette. Originally written for Speakeasy Secret Santa Stash</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

As she stood on the cliff side, overlooking the waves of the Atlantic; the sweet young thing’s luscious locks swayed in the wind. Her journey was tough, but after what she’d been through, she knew she could take on Atlantic City herself. Turning around, she faced the city before her. This was going to be her town. Running down the hill, she couldn't stop all her plans racing through her mind. She always loved entertaining crowds, and she was going to make this space all her own. The best bands, the best dancers, it would be the talk of the town.

Unlocking her hotel room, she looked into the mirror. A new look was in order. She grabbed the scissors and started cutting away. The blonde chunks surrounded her, and she saw her reflection. “Almost there,” she said. After putting on her bright red lipstick, and powdering her face; she took the newly tailored suit out of the closet. Placing the fresh black top hat on her head, she finally felt satisfied with this new woman looking back at her. She was no longer Barbara, she was Babette.


End file.
